deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman VS Black Panther
Hipper= Batman vs. Black Panther is episode 11 of Hipper's Death Battles, featuring Batman from DC and Black Panther from Marvel. Description DC vs. Marvel! Which black tight wearing superhero will emerge on top? Intro Boomstick: Black seems to be a very common color for superheroes. You got Punisher, Nightcrawler, Namor, and then you got these two: Wiz: Batman, The Caped Crusader Boomstick: And Black Panther, The Nubian Prince Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and strength to find out who would win in a death battle? Black Panther Wiz: Black Panther, real name, Prince T'Challa, is the heir to the centuries old dynasty of the African Kingdom Wakanda, and ritual leader of its Panther Clan. Boomstick: Where can I get that amazing outfit? Wiz: You can't, it's fiction. Boomstick: Oh.....But I can get through Cosplay! Wiz: Anyway: T'Challa's mother died in childbirth, earning him the enduring hatred of his adopted elder brother, Hunter, who also resented T'Challa for supplanting him in the royal household. Hunter would become the White Wolf, leader of the Hatut Zeraze (Dogs of War), the Wakandan secret police. Their father T'Chaka remarried, but his second wife, Ramonda, seemingly ran away with another man when T'Challa was eight. Boomstick: I'm tired of people ripping off Batman. Wiz: But he's fighting Batman. Boomstick: Still. Wiz: Moving on, When T'Challa was a teenager, T'Chaka was murdered by Klaw, a Dutchman seeking to plunder the rare Vibranium metal unique to Wakanda, but T'Challa used Klaw's own weapon to maim him and drive him off. T'Challa studied in Europe and America, then underwent ritual trials in Wakanda - including defeating his uncle S'yan, the existing Black Panther - to win the heart-shaped herb, enhancing his abilities and linking him spiritually to the Panther God Bast. Now Wakanda's ruler as the Black Panther, he disbanded and exiled the Hatut Zeraze and continued transforming his country into a high-tech wonderland. When tribal war broke out, T'Challa restored peace by condemning the Jabari tribe, and by picking Dora Milaje ("Adored Ones") from rival tribes to serve as his personal guard and ceremonial wives-in-training. Boomstick: Despite a grueling childhood, Black Panther possessed the following skills along the way, including: *Very good tactician *Great combat skills *Extremely Smart *Great at acrobatics Wiz: Black Panther is also a master of an unknown fighting style combining acrobatics and mimicry of animals. Boomstick: Black Panther, with the heart shaped herb, makes T'Challa's senses and physical attributes enhanced to superhuman levels. Wiz: Black Panther is one cat you don't want to spray. "I must admit, my glowing friend, that I do prefer the company of lions and leopards! They're much more trustworthy than the predators one finds in so-called civilization!" Batman Wiz: Bruce Wayne was born into the richest family in Gotham city. He was destined for greatness. Boomstick: Hell yeah he was! But not quite the greatness everyone expected. Wiz: Bruce's parents were shot dead in Crime Alley. Boomstick: Seriously, the richest family in Gotham, one of the most crime ridden cities on the planet, walked through a place called Crime Alley!? That's like Bambi's mom walking into a bar full of hunters, it isn't gonna end well! Wiz: After his parents death, he dedicated his life to justice. Boomstick: This guy didn't join the police force or anything noooo he became a goddamn bat ninja! Wiz: But before he became the most feared name in Gotham, he traveled the world to learn martial arts. Boomstick: And martial arts he did learn! He is a MASTER of every fighting style ever created. Boomstick: Oh, whatever Wiz, who needs every fighting style when you can have all these weapons! Like the Batarang, which is basically a shuriken shaped like a Bat. Wait what's his deal with flying rats? Wiz: He himself has a fear of bats, and uses it to scare other criminals. Boomstick: Well anyway the Batarang has multiple types, including a GRENADE, which is pretty stupid since a grenade is gonna kill someone better than a gun, which he has sworn off using but hey, explosions! Wiz: He has a grappling hook, wrist gauntlets that can block sword strikes, a cape that can be used as a glider, smoke bombs, tear gas, and a lot more stuff that would take too long to mention. His suit is also very durable. Boomstick: You name it, he's probably got it. Remember when I said he was a bat ninja? Well that's because he's a stealth master, being able to use dark places to his advantage. Wait, what if he has to fight in bright daylight? Wiz: Batman has fought and defeated foes stronger than him, like Killer Croc, Clayface, and Bane. Boomstick: By the way, Bane kinda BROKE BATS IN HALF> And he somehow SURVIVED IT. How the fuck does that work? Wiz: Since when have comics made sense anyway? Boomstick: I guess your right. Batman has annoying ass fanboys for a reason. "All men have limits. They learn what they are and learn not to exceed them. I ignore mine" Pre Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Now, it's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Black Panther sat near the open fire, awaiting an answer from the Panther God. T'Challa knew that if he got a response from the Panther God, something was wrong. And sure enough, he did. "T'Challa. There is a threat amongst the world". "What is it, oh great Panther God?" "There is a man dressed as a bat. He is seeking our Panther Medallion. You must stop him at all costs.". "Where is the bat man, oh great Panther God?" "He is near our temple. Defeat him now when he doesn't know what will hit him". "Yes, great Panther God." And so, Black Panther ran off from the Panther God palace, and into the woods, over some rivers, and reached the Panther temple, where Batman was looking for the medallion. "Oracle, I can't find the medallion anywhere." "Bruce, I wouldn't worry about now. Something is behind you." Batman turned around and saw Black Panther. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Barbara, I have company." Batman turned off Oracle's signal, and got into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" "I am Black Panther, and you shall not steal our prized medallion. Turn back now, or face my wrath!" "We'll see." FIGHT! Batman threw some Batarangs at T'Challa, but Black Panther did a flip over them and kicked Batman in the face. As Batman grunted, they got into hand to hand combat until Black Panther kicked Batman in the knee, and flip kicked him back. "You are weak, thief. Go back now, and I will do no more harm." "That's where you're wrong." Batman threw a smoke grenade at Black Panther, blinding him. Batman then punched Black Panther a few times, and kicked him into a tree. "How about now for weak?" Black Panther hopped on the tree and started to climb it, but Batman pulled out his grappling gun, which pulled Black Panther down. Batman then grabbed Black Panther, and threw him into the temple. Batman hopped in, but Black Panther ambushed Batman, and they started to fumble, until Black Panther threw Batman into a wall. Black Panther then continually rammed Batman's head into the wall, and then kicked him in the back so hard, he crashed threw it. Batman got up, while listening to Black Panther taunt him. "Now you done it. You destroyed one of our temples." "Because you kicked me through it!" Batman then used a grapping gun, which wrapped around Black Panther's arm and kicked him into the field. Batman then ran at Black Panther, but Black Panther dodged all of Batman's attacks, and scratched him with his sharp claws. As Batman stumbled in pain, Black Panther kicked Batman into a river. Black Panther watched as Batman went down the river. However, Batman used a grappling gun to get back on land, and kicked Black Panther in the face. As Black Panther was far back, he pulled out his heart shape herb. "Panther God, give me strength!" Now, Black Panther was powered up, with heightened senses to superhuman levels. Batman threw some Batarangs at Black Panther, but Black Panther dodged them. Batman then threw one more batarang. Black Panther caught it. "Maybe you should try not throwing boomerangs as your approach." Suddenly, the Batarang blew up in Black Panther's face, knocking him back. Batman then pulled out his grappling gun, which grabbed Black Panther's neck, and pulled the Nubian Prince over to Batman. "Time to end this." Batman then threw the tied up Black Panther on to the tree, in which the grappling gun on Black Panther's necked, killed him instantly. Batman then whistled and his Batwing came. He hopped on and flew off from Wakanada. KO! Aftermath Wiz: Now that's what I call a Death Battle! Boomstick: Indeed, Batman and Black Panther were evenly matched, but Batman's toys were just too much for Black Panther to handle. Wiz: Plus, the heart shaped herb doesn't make Black Panther invincible, so he would still take damage and be killed by things he usually would be killed by. Boomstick: Looks like Batman scratched Black Panther off his list. Wiz: The winner is BATMAN Poll Who did you root for? Batman Black Panther |-| Bigthecat= Description Interlude Batman Black Panther Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:Hipper Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Hipper Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles